Royal Love
by straycat003
Summary: A High School story where the King and the Prince fell in love. What will people reaction be with the sudden declaration? And what kind of event awaits them after that? Royal pair and other pairing.


Hi guys, its Royal time! I thought that Royal pair need more love and I hope there are still people who love them as much as I do~ This is the first time I've posted my story. Please be gentle with me *wink wink* and if there's some mistake or anything feel free to comment I welcome any criticism and perhaps …compliments? ^_^v

**Disclaimer**: Konomi-sensei's. Though I am planning to gekkokujou him and turn TeniPuri into a Yaoi manga/anime, Muahaha. …..Just kidding. Sadly, it will never happen. *sob*

**WARNING!** This story will mostly contain of sex …with a little plot as the side-dish (a bit drama and such not too much). Yaoi with bondage? I'm not sure but just in case. Don't like don't read. Seriously, If the thought of it makes you shiver with disgust, I suggest you press the back button and if you can't handle the detail 'explanation' then don't read it either. …otherwise, welcome and enjoy!

Ryoma didn't remember how _it_ started.

Though he could vaguely recalled things started to change when he first faced him on the court back when he was still a freshman in Seigaku. At first, though, he never really thought of anyone to beat except his Oyaji and Tezuka-buchou. He didn't even bother to remember other opponents' names or faces unworthy of his time. He loves challenge and hard-to-beat opponent, though in the end he will always be the winner, which is why his thoughts used to only evolve around Tennis, Grape Ponta, sleep, Karupin and thinking a way to kicked his perverted Oyaji butt and have him bow down to him.

It **used** to be just that.

And right now, at a time where he is supposed to be in deep slumber dreaming about Karupin or beating the hell out of his baka-oyaji, he is thinking of him. His prefect face, much to Ryoma dismay he found himself admitting that his buchou does looks handsome and _intoxicating. _His lips, he wondered how it feels like to be kissed by them, his piercing gaze and deep voice. And then his hi—

"GAH!"

Ryoma jolted up from his bed, breathing deeply and blush a crimson red. _I almost thought of him went into the shower after Tennis practice yesterday! _He swayed his right hand above his head as if trying to dismiss an imaginary cloud with pictures of his thoughts. Sadly, those images kept on coming back and soon he felt himself getting a hard-on. _Crap! Now I am turning into a pervert. Baka Oyaji for always shoving me his hentai books. Try not to think naughty thoughts; try not to think sexy thoughts. _And soon his mind wandered to the girls who were practically throwing themselves at his buchou, shoving their fake-breasts and acting cute, fluttering those fake eyelashes and heavy makeup, shamelessly.

…

Ew.

So gross.

He sighed in relief as the thought of it made a total turn-off and soon his cock was no longer poking his pants. Picking up Karupin from the floor, he turned his head to look at the clock by his bed-desk and his eyes immediately shot up. 12:38AM.

_Crap! I am going to be late for tomorrow! Baka buchou for taking my precious time to think about his Monkey face! Tomorrow I'm going to kick your arse and make you my slave. Hahaha!_

And so, Ryoma fall asleep along with his evil thoughts.

Katsu no wa Hyotei! Makeru no Seigaku!

The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be Atobe! The winner will be—

Ryoma snapped his finger.

"Ore dake do ne."

The crowd went silent, shoting a WTF-look at the Seigaku super rookie who's posed mirroring Atobe, with their jaw dropped.

Ryoma walked to the net, "The day to play against you has finally come," he smirked, "Monkey King."

"Hmph, I don't know if you're called a prince or whatever," Atobe held his head high, "but I am the _King_."

"You haven't backed up your words. Are you really good?" Ryoma challenged.

Smirk. "Ahn? Don't talk smart."

"I hope you won't regret it."

Amusement filled his voice, "Say that after you've defeated Ore-sama." He was silent for a moment before saying, "If Ore-sama lose to you, then Ore-sama will shave my head."

Ryoma's smirk widened, "Heee, then if I lose to you, I'll shave my head as well."

The whole court was silently observing the two cocky players who were staring at each other. Neither of the two was moving, talking or throwing insults, they were just standing there and stare—eyes locked to each other, smirk was plastered on their faces as if mocking one another saying _Don't get cocky, I'll beat you for sure! _And start laughing maniacally, which sent shiver to the audience, after a few second of silent-mocking.

With one last insult, the match started.

Atobe was leading with the score of 4-0, thanks to his Tannhauser serve and Koori no Sekai, leaving Ryoma drowned in agony …or so Atobe thought. Then Ryoma, with the help of Muga no Kyouchi, managed to broke Atobe's Koori no Sekai and stole 4 games straight which made their score tied. The game started to get even more exhilarating as the two cocky players trying to steal each game from the other which led them into tie-break.

Ryoma didn't know how much time had passed. He felt sticky with all the sweat, he felt tired, his body was aching, he was panting real hard, his eyes threatened to close as a sudden urge to sleep overcame him. He never felt this way before, playing a match until he could no longer feel anything. No one has ever made him feel this way. Sure his Oyaji and Tezuka-buchou are strong, he respected them and wanted to surpass them but the feeling was different. The excitement and the urge to win were not as big as when he played Atobe.

_Damn Monkey King._

And even until now he couldn't answer what makes it different.

"Brat, wake up."

_Yume… ka.._?

"..Hnn.."

Twitch. "Oi, wake up!"

Hm? Who dare waking me up from my precious slumber?

After a few protests and grumbled, Ryoma rolled onto his left, turning his back toward Atobe. But instead of waking up he mumbled '5 more minutes' and snuggled into his regular jersey, breathing in the smell of a newly-washed jersey made him feel even sleepier. Besides he slept late last night so everyone should understand and leave him alone.

…

"Ho, so princess Ryoma is hard to get up ahn? Then let Ore-sama do this."

…

…

Ryoma's eyes jerked up, his hand immediately flew up to touch his cheek as he felt something soft brushed against it. He looked up to see Monkey Buchou smirking and mouthed something. Blush slowly crept up his face as a realization hit him.

_Atobe just kissed his cheek! What the hell! _

Regaining his composure, Ryoma replied in his usual—arrogant—tone "Che, I'm up okay."

"You should." Atobe replied as he pointed his thumb behind his shoulder. "In fact, you should be running 50 laps like the others."

Ryoma yawned and grunted. He forced himself to stand as he dusted his pants and bend down, revealing his yummy smooth pale skin for Atobe to see, to grab his tennis bag. Wearing his cap on, he mumbled "Uissu, buchou" before he jogged off to join the rest of the team.

_Stupid Monkey Buchou for kissing him! What the hell was on his brain, eh?_

Oh right, I haven't explain this to you guys, have I? If you're wondering why the heck did I called Monkey King 'buchou' then it's simple. I enrolled into Hyotei High who happened to have a Monkey King as their buchou. …Hm? Why don't I enroll to Seishun High instead, you ask? Because the former regular were no longer there, Tezuka-bu—san had decided to stay in Germany, Oishi-san gave up his Tennis and focus his study to become a doctor, Kawamura-san had taken over his father's sushi shop, though some moved into Hyotei High as well like Fuji-senpai, Eiji-senpai and Inui-senpai.

And so right now, there are 9 players occupied the regular spot; Oshitari-senpai, Eiji-senpai, Shishido-senpai, Ootori-senpai, Fuji-senpai, Hiyoshi-senpai, Gakuto-senpai, Monkey Buchou and Me (Inui-senpai is now in charge for the training menu not as a player). And yes, He still loved to make those, poisonous, juice. It was a pretty darn lively group with Eiji-senpai and Gakuto-senpai practically jumping or bending their body into a painful-looking manner, trying their best to win their little match and sometimes a hopeless scream can be heard from the non-regular court as Inui-senpai tested his 'juice' into whoever the unlucky guy was. Poor him. Oh and if you're wondering where Kabaji is, his entire family went back to England and so he got to moved out as well and now Monkey Buchou commanded Oshitari-senpai to act as a replacement for Kabaji. Sucks to be him.

After all he had to flatter the Monkey Buchou's limitless ego.

"Good work for today! Practice is now over. Dismissed!"

More or less, 300 members of Hyotei High Tennis members bowed and said 'Thanks for today!' simultaneously as they hurriedly began to disperse to pack their bags and go straight home from 'hell'. Sighing tiredly, Atobe rubbed his temple lightly. Today's practice was indeed tough; after all it was a 'special' practice designed by Inui and himself to test the Tennis members' skill and mentality. This so called special practice contained of 150 laps, 100 push-ups, 125sit-ups, 50 scoot-jumps, and racketing and 3 matches for regulars and 2 matches for the non-regular. Seeing from the tired, worn-out and hesitant looking faces from the members—some even passed out in the middle of practice because of dehydration, fatigued or from the hot weather—Atobe expected to receive a lot of drop-out from today onwards.

Sigh. More work.

After he makes sure that everyone had left the courts, he made his way to the club's shower room and found himself sighing once again as he spotted a sleeping boy, who was none other than Echizen Ryoma, sleeping peacefully with his back rested on a tree.

How this boy could sleep comfortably in this kind of place was beyond the King's mind. Taking in Echizen's sleeping visage once more, he noticed that the brat was still as small as he was before, he did grew a few cm taller but nowhere near Atobe's height which almost reach 185cm. Slowly he bent his knees, reaching out a hand to touch those soft hair, to feel it on his fingertips. He brushed a couple of hair strand to look at the prodigy's face more clearly, tracing his fingertips as he drinks the sight—the beautiful golden orbs that are now hidden inside those lids, a small yet pointed nose, red kissable lips that are slightly parted, pale smooth skin—_a breathtaking sight, _Atobe mused.

…

Wait, he's not really thinking that the brat is attractive, is he?

He wasn't sure what possessed him but he did admit that Echizen looks are stunning. Especially when he was sleeping, like now, one couldn't even guess that he is a very cocky brat with a foul-mouth. Speaking of mouth, his voice is also quite a gift. Atobe remembered the brat volunteered, more like he was threatened by other members but of course Atobe didn't know this, to sing a 'Happy Birthday' for him. He wondered what does it feels like to have his body writhing beneath him, moaning, groaning his name, urging him to give the smaller boy more, it must be wonde—

Gah no! He did not just think about it. Not at all.

Standing up, he groaned and mentally slapped himself as he felt Atobe jr. started to awaken from its slumber and push through his boxer and pants.

_Damn brat and erection!_

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. He calmed himself down, thinking about Echizen's fangirls who were flocking around him especially that girl, Sagumo or whoever she is, kept gazing at his Ryoma and giving him bento. Hmph. And _his_ Ryoma, he smirked liking how it sounded.

_Just you wait and see, Ryoma. You shall be Ore-sama. Muahaha!_

Busy calming and thinking on making Ryoma his, Atobe was unaware of a pair of mischievous golden eyes that were watching the entire event and pretended to sleep as the older man had snapped out of his thought and nudging Ryoma to wake up.

"…Hn, what Monkey Buchou?"

Atobe twitched, decided to argue no more, "Wake up. And pray tell why does Ore-sama seem to always found you asleep in every place available?"

"..Hnn, Because I wa—"

"Don't you sleep at home?"

"I did. bu—"

"And how can you even think of sleeping there?"

"…"

"Oi brat, Ore-sama asked you questions so you shou—"

Deep breath. "I was trying to answer but then you keep on interfering before I could even form a full sentence, Baka Monkey King!"

Just when Atobe parted his lips to retort back, the smaller boy's stomach growled which caused him to blush while the older boy was trying to repress a smile, which he failed and soon was laughing mockingly.

"My, my, it seems that someone's hungry, ahn?" Echizen flushed and pouted.

"Urusai, Monkchou."

"Ore-sama pretends that he doesn't hear that, let's go!"

"Huh, where?"

Atobe made a hand gestured to follow him, "To Ore-sama's house, of course. We are going to have a shower and dinner. Be awed by my generosity."

Echizen scoffed but follow his buchou anyway.

"Welcome home, Keigo-bocchama. Good evening, young sir." The old butler greeted the two as they entered the Atobe mansion.

Ryoma nodded in reply while his eyes scrutinize his new surroundings. He expected no less for someone as rich as Atobe, the hou—ahem, mansion was really big, it could probably fit a hundred of people inside, and appeared quite flashy with marble floor, paintings, portraits and statues decorated the big room and wall, red carpet spread from the curved stairs into the main door. Everything seemed too sparkled and blinded his eyes. But seriously does anyone who's rich live in this kind of hou—mansion? It's not that Ryoma had never been in this kind of places before but to think that his buchou _lives_ here.

"Please prepare a bath for Ore-sama and Echizen. After that we'll have dinner." Taking a glance at the boy, he continued, "Japanese menu."

The butler looked startled for a moment, but replied without asking any further, "Yes, bocchama." With a short bow, he left.

"Let's go, brat." Atobe stopped walking when he heard no footsteps were following his, he turned around to found Echizen looking at a big portrait.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Ignoring the question, he asked inquiringly. "…Is that you?"

The portrait presented 3 people—a smiling face of a beautiful and elegant young woman who wore a long light blue gown was sitting in a victiorian-like chair, on her right; standing tall and confident was a handsome man in his 30's with a mole under his eyes— whom Ryoma assumed were Atobe's parent. But what caught his attention the most was the little kid who was sitting on the woman's lap; wearing a dark blue matched with the striped knee-long pants, silvery brown hair, dark blue eyes looked straight at the camera, a mole under his right eyes—Anyone could easily guessed who the kid was, but what makes it different is, instead of the usual smirk the kid was smiling cheerfully at the camera.

_So breath-taking_, Ryoma thought and he wasn't going to deny it this time. For it was indeed a breath-taking sight. He never saw Atobe smiled (as in cheek to cheek) like that—smirk, grin, pulling up the corner of his lip a bit (which can't be counted as smiling), yeah he'd seen those, but not a cheek to cheek smile he presented on the portrait.

Ryoma felt his cheeks burned up and his heart beat quickened as he wondered how does it feels like to see it in real life, to have those smile directed at him, only him…

…

_Bah, I'm being all sappy again. What's wrong with my brain?_

Quirking one eyebrow up, the heir haughtily answered. "Of course, it was Ore-sama. Who else should it be? No one can be as flawless as Ore-sama is."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, almost regretted his thoughts. Almost. "Let's go then, Monkey King."

A couple of servants who were standing near them visibly paled at the given nickname and wondered why didn't the young master argued?

…

Some of them inwardly squealed as they came to a conclusion that the two shared a special feeling. _Yappa, seishun wa suge._

After passing through a lot of rooms and hall, they finally arrived at Atobe's bedroom. Ryoma felt his heart was beating hard and waiting in anticipation to see his buchou's room as the said buchou turned the knob of his door and open it widely.

"Welcome to Ore-sama kingdom!" Atobe announced, spreading both of his hand and smirking contentedly.

Ryoma, once again, found himself scrutinizing the place. He expected the room to be flashier than the previous one with a lot of Monkey King's portrait but instead what met his eyes was a spacious, quite ordinary-looking room which was divided into 3 sections by a glass wall, with beige-painted wall and two big windows. The middle section was a small living room with LED TV glued on the wall, a comfy black and white sofa facing it and a low table set in front of the sofa, near the big window was a neat study-desk with laptop, a well-kept files, pen and pencil on top of it. To his left, there was a low-stair that led to a king-sized bed with a couple of pillow and a big portrait; it wasn't Atobe's portrait like what he thought, instead a beautiful garden. To his right were a huge, triple-doors wardrobe and a bathroom.

"Hm, Not bad." Ryoma replied languidly.

Atobe scoffed at the nonchalant answer and knew that the brat was actually quite impressed and …shock, he wasn't sure why, judging by the look on his eyes.

"Let's hurry and take a bath, brat. Ore-sama believes that you're feeling quite famished already."

His back disappeared to one his enormous wardrobe as he said it, leaving Ryoma with a bewildered face.

Blink. Blink.

"You mean the two of us together?"

Atobe shouted to reply the question from his wardrobe "Ahn? Of course. It will take too much time if we take it one by one."

Before Ryoma could reply back, he felt a hand was pressed against his shoulder and a low-husky voice whispered on his ear, "Besides, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked already."

Ryoma shivered from the closeness and the breath that tickled his neck as an imaginary smoke popped out from both ears. He swears his usually pale skin was turning as red as the Santa's robe. Tugging his hat down, he hoped that the taller boy didn't see this flushing cheeks of him.

But unfortunately…

_SO CUTE! _Atobe caught a glimpse of those blushing cheek and pouted mouth that muttered 'baka monkey buchou' before the brat lower his cap to cover it. Damn, and now he felt his penis rise and pushed against his Tennis' pants. He needed to have the brat below him, screaming his name and have his cum filled those sexy ass. He can't keep on shrugging the thought, by thinking about those ugly girls who kept sticking to Ryoma, without having an actual release and he certainly didn't want to lower himself into masturbating.

So lame and desolated.

But how to make his desire come true. He can't just confess his feeling and expect the brat to grant him the permission to fuck him senseless.

…Now this is hard, He frowned.

The sound of water splashing and a hiss of pleasure broke his knotted thought and realized that the person of his thought was no longer standing beside him. That ungrateful brat dared leaving Ore-sama like that, to think that he was staying in Atobe glorious room.

Atobe slipped in the bathroom just in time to see Ryoma stand up to take a scrub. And, God, look at those sexy hips, so narrow and slim, the perfect size for Atobe to sneak an arm. Looking lower, his gaze fall into the brat's full buttock, oh how he wanted to slam his erection inside those virgin butt and have them hold his cum. Eyes clouded with lust and desire, Atobe licked his lips unconsciously.

_Echizen Ryoma, you don't know how much Ore-sama wanted to fuck you right now._

Feeling another presence in the room, Ryoma turned around and blush slightly to catch Atobe taking off his clothes. Atobe's white skin glistened under the light; Ryoma's eyes lingered on Atobe's face—eyes closed and lips parted as if feeling satisfied to finally be free from the wet jersey, his long sweaty-neck, his abs and flat stomach, his eyes continued to trail downward until they stopped at his buchou's pants. He gulped at the sight, he wondered whether it means his buchou's cock is really big or— _Ack, he almost thinks naughty thoughts again! _He looked up as he sensed someone was staring his way, to see that those blue eyes, which looking a bit darker than usual, were staring back at him. Blushing brightly, he quickly turned his head into the previous position and felt his penis started to rise at the spectacular sight. He cursed lightly but feeling glad that the bubble was thick enough to hide his erection.

"Like what you see, Echizen?" Footsteps were getting nearer to the huge bathtub.

"Che, like you said we've seen each other naked before. So why should I like it?" Ryoma was feeling quite proud when no crack was found on his voice.

The water splattered, wetting the floor as Atobe place himself inside, sighing contentedly when his skin made a contact with the warm water.

The bathroom was silent except for the splashing water as the two occupants were currently coping with their own thoughts—or desire on Atobe's case. It wasn't an awkward silence though; in fact they seemed to enjoy each other's presence, with Ryoma purring happily, truly enjoying the onsen-like bath while Atobe tried his best not to jump to Ryoma the second he made the purring sound which made Atobe's erection throbbed painfully.

His groan must've startled Ryoma because the said person was now looking at him quizzically.

"Are you okay, Monkey King?" He asked, taking a step closer to Atobe.

"Hn, Ore-sama is fine."

Brushing his knee 'deliberately' against the older man's erection, he asked arrogantly "I won't count this as 'fine'.

Atobe groaned. Ryoma was openly trying to seduce him so it was not entirely his fault if his control snapped.

Yanking Ryoma forward into his lap, their faces was only mere inches apart, Atobe whispered in his sexy deep voice laced with lust, "You don't know how much Ore-sama wants to fuck you right now." With that he closed the remaining gap between them and kissed Ryoma's lip hungrily. Ryoma stared wide-eyed at the sudden movement before closing his eyes joining the kiss, which of course was dominated by Atobe. Not wanting to lose, Ryoma grind his hips, only to get frustrated as his penis rubbed against a soft yet rough material. _Why the hell Monkey King wears towel into the shower?_ Wanting to feel the older boy's bare penis against his, he sneaked a hand to rip open the last barrier between them before a hand squeezed his butt, halting his plan. He moaned into the kiss. Atobe took the chance to slip his experienced tongue into the hot cavern, tasting every nook and canny of it while his hand was moving up and down Ryoma's body feeling his baby smooth skin underneath his fingertips. He pinched Ryoma's nipples, playing with them until it harden when the boy tried to dominate the kiss. Ryoma felt his mind would explode anytime soon from the touch and kiss, he admitted the heir's kisses were mind-blowing and he was craving for more.

Ryoma reluctantly retreated from the heated kiss; a string of saliva was formed between both lips, his hands rested on both side of Atobe's shoulder trying to balance himself. Atobe, on the other hand, was admiring the flushing boy on his lap who was panting hard, his hair was messy and wet, golden eyes clouded with lust, the parted lips were swollen and shiny with saliva dripping at the side, his skin and cheek was flushed red, all in all the boy looked ravishable which made Atobe's cock twitching painfully.

Before Atobe could resume his ministrations, Ryoma startled him by hugging and purring breathily beside his neck and rubbing their nipples together, sending shiver through his body. Ryoma grinned predatorily before sucking Atobe's neck, giving it a huge red hickey. "Fuck, Ryoma!", Atobe groaned and jolted up at the pleasure and pain while the uke-boy's to moan loudly as the towel was once again rubbing his penis.

"Ah… Nnh, M-Monkey King, y-your towel—"

Ryoma roughly yanked the towel away and place himself straight above Atobe's large cock; both erections rubbing on each other as both owners throw their head back, eyes shut tightly as if trying to minimize the electrifying feeling. Their moaned of pleasure echoed throughout the bathroom as the smaller boy kept on grinding the throbbing cock.

Frustrated, Atobe picked Ryoma up around the waist and put him on the floor above the bathtub (A/N: the bathtub was planted inside the floor. Does that make sense?), settling himself between Ryoma's thigh. Ryoma yelped from direct contact with the cold floor as Atobe kept on attacking—as in kissing, licking and biting— Ryoma's body as he trailed downward, taking in both nipples and leaving bright mark in the process, before stopping in front of the boy's standing hard cock covered with pre-cum.

Ryoma was feeling vulnerable as Atobe kept on sucking his skin, leaving him moaning and panting hardly. He was lying on floor, anticipating on what's going to come as he felt his right leg was being lifted by a strong hand. When nothing happened, he looked downward to see Atobe staring at his cock with lustful eyes. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he covered his length with his right hand, "D-D-Don't stare like that."

"Ryoma," Atobe groaned. "Your hand is in the way. Move it."

"N-No. It's embaras— Ah!" Ryoma arched his back as Atobe sucked on his thigh, marking him before moving into the balls and licked his dripping pre-cum from the small gap between his fingers.

"Hng… Nn, ah, A-Atobe, don't lick there."

"Ore-sama cannot not lick you there. Now, move your hand away."

Ryoma slowly removed his hand before it clenched into fists when Atobe kissed the tip of his cock and taking the entire thing into his sexy hot mouth, sucking his pre-cum out of his cock.

"No, hng, ah, ah, mmh… Atobe.." Ryoma moved his hips forward, trying to fuck Atobe's hot mouth. He hissed in pain and pleasure as the older boy's teeth scraped his cock's skin whilst his hand fondling the balls. It felt so good. He never felt like this before, it felt much much better than doing it with his own hand. He continued on grinding his hips, wanting to feel more of Atobe's mouth. Feeling his balls tighten; he knew that he was close to his climax. He grabbed the diva's hair, wanted to cum inside that mouth.

"I-I'm going to cu—shit! I'mcumming I'mcumming." His body shook violently as he ejaculated inside the older boy's mouth, letting his loudest moan as the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed him. Atobe almost chocked yet impressed on how much the smaller boy let out but he swallowed everything, not letting a single drop of it slipped.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Haa, Mmm, so good…." He continued to buck his hips until his orgasm subsided. Atobe feeling a bit disappointed at the fast orgasm of the younger boy and, at the same time, proud for making him looked like this. He will never let anyone see this side of Ryoma, after all he believe that their feeling was mutual without having to be said.

Ryoma didn't know what has just happened, they were supposed to be taking a bath but then Atobe kissed him and he kissed back and— he looked down; blushing brightly, as he caught Atobe licked his cum-covered fingers and some of it covered his face. It was a really erotic sight. Ryoma felt his whole body burn, the same

"Oi, what are you doing Ryoma?" Atobe asked as he saw him crawling and settled himself between his legs.

"I'm going to blow your mind." Ryoma stared at the long, thick cock before wrapping both of his hand which earned him a low groan. He hesitantly kissed the tip before taking the entire thing into his mouth and sucked them, copying what Atobe had done to him.

Atobe groaned, the feeling of Ryoma's virgin mouth was mind-blowing and to think that this was his first time made it special. He chuckled breathily as the boy wrinkled his nose but keep on licking and sucking his cock. He closed his eyes sighed, that felt really good, I never thought that he'll be a good cock-sucker and then a realization hit him.

"Y-You've done this before, ahn?"

The hands on Atobe's penis tightened a bit as Ryoma blushed crimson before slowly shaking his head. Atobe stared wide-eyed; the boy was indeed a fast learner on and off court, ahn?, and decided he needed to prepare the boy before his cock gave out.

He flipped Ryoma over so that he was resting on his stomach. Through his hazy mind, he wondered what Atobe is planning to do as he felt his butt cheeks were being stretched wide and then something wet was plugging itself into his hole.

He widened his eyes and moaned at the weird yet nice feelings, his still-sensitive penis twitched in excitement. He looked back to see the 'thing' that had been going in and out of his virgin hole was actually Atobe's tongue, "Ah! Mm, ha, ah, w-what are you doing? It's dirty!" He blushed hard as he wiggled his ass trying to get Atobe's tongue out of his hole, _what was he thinking putting it inside? Besides it's not like there's anything to lick,_ but Atobe gripped his ass and pushed his tongue even deeper, hitting that one spot which make Ryoma saw starts behind his eyelid.

"Ah, uh, g-good. Atobe, do it a-again!"

Atobe smirked and plunged his tongue back together with his middle finger this time, to stretch the tight sacred hole. He felt Ryoma stiffened a bit and gradually relaxed before adding another 2 fingers inside. He couldn't help it, seeing the boy writhe underneath him almost caused him to spill his content and so he continued to finger-fuck Ryoma until the boy was stretched enough.

Ryoma whimpered in pleasure, oblivious to the man behind him who was trying not to fuck him raw. And then he felt something large and hard prodding at his entrance. He looked back to see Atobe's cock positioned to enter him, and while he felt horror thinking how can that large penis be inside his small hole, he couldn't help but anticipate how the large organ would feel inside him.

Ryoma shut his eyes and screamed in pain when the cock inserted his virgin opening and slowly slid inside of him. It felt even bigger and hotter as it slowly ripped him apart. Atobe sighed in pleasure as he finally seethed himself inside the boy's tight orifice. Ryoma was so tight that he almost lost his mind and fucks him senseless but of course as an Atobe he managed to hold on to a small string of sanity.

"M-Move, Atobe."

"Thought you never asked."

Atobe complied almost immediately, taking his cock out until the tip was the only thing left inside before plugging inside hard. He drove hard into the boy repeatedly. Ryoma's mind went instantly blank and moaned loudly as Atobe's cock hit that special spot. He rocked his body backward, trying to get the long, thick cock to hit his prostate again.

"Faster…. Harder…"

Atobe growled before tightly grip Ryoma's ass and snapped his hips forward, pounding faster and harder into the hole. He thrust harder and harder as pleas spilling from the boy's lips, he looked down to see the hole was trying to engulf his entire length and decided to tease Ryoma a bit. Pulling his cock out, he heard Ryoma whimpered in protest as his entrance was clutching into the air hopelessly. He felt so empty and looked back to see Atobe smirked playfully, rubbing against his abused hole with his cock without actually putting it in. Wanting relieved, he sneaked his hand to his twitching hole before he heard Atobe tsked and both his hands were tied.

"Naughty boy."

"Then fuck me! Don't you dare stop!" Ryoma wiggled his ass, trying to feel the older boy's arousal.

Atobe could only smirk at the desperate answer. Taking one last look at the twitching hole with a bit of his pre-cum streaming down, he shoved his entire hard length inside hitting Ryoma's prostate once again as the boy moaned in obvious pleasure.

Ryoma couldn't help but cry out as the large sex organ kept on thrusting in and out of him roughly, striking his prostate with every thrust, moaning Atobe's name. It was Atobe who took his virginity, introduced him into sweet pleasure. It was Atobe's cock abusing his prostate. He was having sex with him, Atobe Keigo. The thought alone drove him into his climax, walls clenching on the hot length inside before he cummed hard.

"K-K-Keigo!"

Hearing his name spilled from his crush's lips and the tightening walls, Atobe found his orgasm was forced out of his body, pouring endlessly into the boy's hole. Even after his orgasm subsided, he found himself craving for more. This, by no means, was his first sex although he used to date, the relationship never stayed long enough until they got to have sex. But here he was, having sex with his beloved tennis' member without actually being in a relationship and he found no regret for committing such actions.

A spark of pleasure shot up through his body as he try to slid out from the addicting hole before the said hole clenched his now placid cock, not wanting it to leave.

"Just let it stay inside." Atobe widened his eyes before smirking slightly and sliding it in again, earning a soft sighs from the boy beneath him.

Atobe brought Ryoma into the warm water and let him sit on his lap, both legs encircling his waist. "Are you okay?" He asked while combing the boy's wet hair. Ryoma nodded "M' fine just sleepy" then snuggled into Atobe's neck after making himself comfortable in his buchou's lap and warm water. Before drifting off into la-la land he heard a small whisper of 'I love you' and a quick peck on his forehead, he wrapped his arm tighter around Atobe's neck before reply in a sleepy tone, "love you too."

I felt so awkward and this is so weird. I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Oh, before I forget, is there anyone who can/want to help beta-ing my story? Because I think my story has a lot of grammar mistake (I'm an amateur writer after all) Just leave comment in the review section. Thanks for reading! :D

And once again this is **not** one-shot!~


End file.
